yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Attorney-General of Singapore
The Attorney-General of Singapore is the legal adviser to the government of the Republic of Singapore and its public prosecutor. The office was founded in 1867 as the chief legal officer of the British crown colony of the Straits Settlements. The current requirements for appointment as Attorney-General are set out in the Singapore Constitution.Article 35. Unlike some other countries that follow the Westminster parliamentary model, in Singapore the Attorney-General is not a member of Parliament. He carries out his functions, with the assistance of his deputy, known as the Solicitor-General, through the Attorney-General's Chambers. Prior to 1867 the law officer of Singapore was the Recorder of the Prince of Wales Island, Malacca and Singapore (1826 to 1855), the Recorder of Singapore (1855 to 1864) and the Crown Counsel of Singapore (1864 to 1867). List of office holders Recorders of Penang http://app.supremecourt.gov.sg/default.aspx?pgID=2601 * 1808-1816 Sir Edmond Stanley * 1817 Sir George Andrew Cooper * 1817-1824 Sir Ralph Rice * 1824 Sir Francis Souper Rayley * 1856-1866 Sir Peter Benson Maxwell * 1866-1867 Sir William Hackett Recorders of Penang, Singapore, Malacca http://app.supremecourt.gov.sg/default.aspx?pgID=2601 * 1827-1829 Sir John Thomas Claridge * 1833-1835 Sir Benjamin Heath Malkin * 1835-1836 Sir Edward John Gambier * 1836-1847 Sir William Norris * 1847-1850 Sir Christopher Rawlinson * 1850-1855 Sir William Jeffcott Recorders of Singapore, Malacca http://app.supremecourt.gov.sg/default.aspx?pgID=2601 * 1856-1866 Sir Richard Bolton McCausland * 1866-1867 Sir Peter Benson Maxwell Recorder of Singapore/Crown Counsel of Singapore http://app.supremecourt.gov.sg/default.aspx?pgID=2601 * 1866-1867 Sir Peter Benson Maxwell Attorney-General of Singapore *1 Apr 1867 - 1 Jan 1883 Thomas Braddell *2 Jan 1883 - 2 Oct 1883 John Augustus Harwood (Acting) *3 Oct 1883 - 6 Nov 1893 John Winfield Bonser *7 Nov 1893 - 4 Feb 1906 William Robert Collyer *5 Feb 1906 - 28 Feb 1907 John Robert Innes (Acting) *1 Mar 1907 - 31 Dec 1909 Walter John Napier *1 Jan 1910 - 20 Feb 1911 Frederick Belfield *21 Feb 1911 - 24 Jan 1913 Thomas de Multon Lee Braddell *25 Jan 1913 - 24 Apr 1913 Evelyn Campbell Ellis (Acting) *25 Apr 1913 - 18 Nov 1919 Gerald Aubrey Goodman *19 Nov 1919 - 9 Jul 1925 James William Murison *10 Jul 1925 - 12 Jul 1929 Michael Whitley *13 Jul 1929 - 20 Apr 1933 Walter Clarence Huggard *21 Apr 1933 - 10 Aug 1936 Percy Alexander McElwaine *27 Oct 1936 - 14 Dec 1936 Newnham Arthur Worley (Acting) *11 Aug 1936 - 14 Feb 1942 Charles Gough Howell Kensatku-Kan (Attorney-General and Public Prosecutor of the Japanese Administration) *Feb 1942 - Sep 1945 Ichihara Kakka Chief Legal Officer, British Military Administration *Sep 1945 - 31 Mar 1946 Lieutenant Colonel TC Spencer-Wilkinson Attorney-General of the Crown Colony of Singapore *1 Apr 1946 5 Sep 1955 Edward John Davies *6 Sep 1955 1 Jul 1957 Charles Harris Butterfield *2 Jul 1957 24 Jun 1959 E P Shanks State Advocate-General of the State of Singapore *25 Jun 1959 - 8 Aug 1965 Ahmad Mohamed Ibrahim Attorney-General of the Republic of Singapore *9 Aug 1965 - 31 Jan 1967 Ahmad Mohamed Ibrahim *1 Feb 1967 - 31 Dec 1968 Tan Boon Teik (Acting) *1 Jan 1969 - 30 Apr 1992 Tan Boon Teik *1 May 1992 - 10 Apr 2006 Chan Sek Keong *11 Apr 2006 - 11 Apr 2008 Chao Hick Tin *11 Apr 2008 - 10 Apr 2010 Walter Woon *11 Apr 2010 - 30 Sep 2010 Koh Juat Jong (Acting) *1 Oct 2010 – 24 Jun 2012 Sundaresh Menon *25 Jun 2012–present Steven Chong Notes Bibliography * External links * * Category:Attorneys-General of Singapore Singapore